Age of Strife 2: Episode 18
Recap Lady Starlight, a South-Eastern Noble in the Capital, has been thrown in the Dungeons for claiming King Ironwyrm's refusal to recall the Blackguard as traitorous. Sunday, 9th April, 56 AoS Luther fails to meet with "Trader" the Bullywug. Cousin Maximilian wakes everyone in the Thorne Estate in Waadsworth, in the middle of the night. He has solved the Town Walls problem, and worked out how they can afford it. Only 12,000 gold if they don't rush it, so it'll take a year. They still need some stone from Nixon, but that is only needed near the end of the project, since they have 80% of the stone. Luther gives Maximilian the samples of the rock from the Tuk-Tuk Mountains. The stone is good quality, but transporting it across the swamp is the real problem. Monday, 10th April, 56 AoS Everyone wakes up and it is snowing, in April, in an area that never snows. The ground is covered in 2 inches of stone. Luther plants his Curare Plant he collected in the swamp in the greenhouse. Arthur makes a snowman. The townsfolk are busy outside shovelling snow off the roads. Cousin Maximilian, who wakes up in the afternoon, is depressed. They can't start construction until the snow is gone. Luther gives him the flasks of whisky they found in the Hydra Cave. Luther meets with his father about the Horn of Blasting, wondering how to get it to work, but Lord Thorne drunkenly answers he doesn't know how to activate it. Maximilian reveals the other flasks weren't whisky but were magic potions. Arthur doesn't really care, but Luther is excited. Luther drinks a slip of one and grows a little in height. There are no visible effects of drinking the other potions. Luther gives the Horn of Blasting to Maximilian to study. After some time Luther returns to his normal height. Luther puts the potions into vials. The one he doesn't know about is a cloudy-purple color. Cousin Maximilian is looking at the Horn of Blasting with Uncle Joseph, looking at a book with a entry on the horn. The writing on the inside of the horn lip is the same language at the books from the lighthouse. The characters appear to be reverse and written backwards. Luther visits his father in-law at the brewery. The brewery is busy, since in the cold weather a lot of people want to drink. Luther buys 2 barrels of ale, and a cart. He plans to visit with the centaurs with the ale later to trade with them for information about the language. Arthur suggests they go to the Countress before leaving town to explain about their wall plans, and Luther agrees. Luther, Maximilian & Arthur go visit with Countress Lorewind. They travel out to Thornwatch Keep across the snow-covered ground. It takes twice as long as usual to get to the Keep. Pathways at the keep have been dug out though the snow. The party are invited to lunch in the main hall. Countress Lorwind accepts the figures for the construction, and puts Max to oversee the construction once the snow clears. The party on the wagon head off towards River Grove. The trip again takes twice as long as usual. Once at the spot, Luther hides his horse over a hill tied up to a hill blows his normal horn to summon the Centaurs. The Centaurs arrives after half an hour. Luther gifts the ale to the Centaurs. Luther wishes to learn elvish, but that would take a long time to learn and Luther isn't allowed in the forest. Most of the Centaurs can't read elvish, only speak it. Their "Wise Old One" can read elvish, but she doesn't leave the Forest, and Luther isn't allowed inside. The party travel back to Waadsworth, which takes the rest of the day over the snow. Tuesday, 11th April, 56 AoS It is still snowing, and the snow is piling up. Luther wants to head to Rosebloom to loot the crypts. Arthur isn't in favor of the idea, but will come along. The two head south out of Waadsworth. On horseback, they get there in one day. They wait until nightfall before heading in the edge of town into the cemetery. Luther breaks the lock and they enter a new crypt, where the Wyatt Family are interred. Luther goes in with Arthur reluctantly following. Luther breaks into a chamber through a gate, and the ceiling lands on top of him. Arthur digs him hour. The trap was on purpose, as the crypt is maintained. Luther, after being saved, wants to keep going. Luther isn't happy about it, but follows. The two go deeper in. Luther soon spots a trip wire. Luther crawls underneath it. Luther bypasses the trap and realises it is a axe trap. Luthur goes to a sarcophagus with the lable "Lady Laura Wyatt". Luther opens the sarcophagus and loots the lady inside. Arthur does nothing as he watchs Luther just loot sarcophagus after sarcophagus. Done with the chamber, Luther heads to a different chamber. Luther crawls into the room and triggers a 5' x 5' pit trap, so he doesn't fall in and is able to back off. Luther climbs along the side of the walls to get across to loot the sarcophagi. The party go to the last chamber. Luther goes to pick the lock on this gate and get pricked by a golden needle. Luther suspects he was just poisoned, as he starts sucking out the wound. Luther flees the crypt, with Arthur following. They leave the cemetery and start heading north in the direction of Waadsworth. After an hour, with Darbloom in sight, Luther feels a fever coming on. Luther feels debilitated. Arthur and Luther camp by some trees near a shrine of Martha. Arthur stays up all night. Wednesday, 12th April, 56 AoS Half an hour after dawn, Arthur spots 3 riders following the trail the party left in the snow. The riders spit off in 3 directions, 1 goes towards Darbloom, one towards Darbloom Keep, and one comes in their direction. The riders have tabards of the Wyatt Family. Arthur is unable to wake up Luther. The rider comes up to Arthur and questions him. Arthur's story doesn't hold muster, and the rider blows his horn for backup. Arthur kills the man with a bow shot. Luther is still asleep. The two riders turn around and head in their direction, but are a mile off. Arthur packs up all of the party's things. Luther is unable to be woken. The two riders get close, the two riders confer, then one of them rides south, back towards Rosebloom. Luther eventually wakes up to find that a rider is demanding that Arthur surrender. Luther weakly gets on his horse. The rider attacks Arthur then chases after Luther. Arthur kills the rider with an arrow in the back. Arthur and Luther ride north to the river, then walk along the edge of the river up to Waadsworth. At the gates of Waadsworth, Luther reports in to the gate guards that he saw the culprit of those who broke into the crypts, and they poisoned him, and making up a description. The party return to the estate. Luther hides the loot in a chest. Category:Age of Strife 2 Episodes